The present invention relates to a color photographic light-sensitive material containing particles of a novel cyan dye forming coupler solution.
When color development is carried out after a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is exposed to light, an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent reacts with a dye forming coupler to form a color image. In this process, color reproduction by a subtractive process is generally utilized. In according to this process, dye images of cyan, magenta and yellow, which are complement colors of red, green and blue, respectively, are formed for reproduction of red, green and blue. For example, cyan color image forming couplers include compounds such as various phenols and naphthols.
Generally, with respect to positive type light-sensitive materials to be observed directly (e.g., color paper, color positive, or color slide, etc.), phenols are often used from the viewpoint of color reproduction. It has been desired to improve these phenols, because phenols having good color reproducibility are often inferior in the fastness of color images. However, phenols which form dye images having good fastness often do not have absorption characteristics suitable for color reproduction. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, it is necessary in the latter case that the phenols be modified so as to show absorption characteristics suitable for color reproduction without damaging the fastness of color images.
For the purpose of satisfying the above described requirements, it has been known to introduce a chlorine atom into the 6-position of 2-acylaminophenol cyan couplers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,531. However, fastness with respect to heat of such color images shows remarkable deterioration. Furthermore, it has been known to introduce a fluorinated carbonamido group into the 2-position of 2,5-diacylaminophenol cyan couplers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,826. However, fastness with respect to light of such color images shows remarkable deterioration.